What Lies Beyond the Lies
by Asami Chiharu
Summary: She loved Itachi more than anything. And she's determined to help him with his supposed "defection" by looking after Sasuke... but that wasn't the only what she had in mind. She'll be damned if that Uchiha thinks she's gonna be a good female and wait for him in a corner. Especially when he's heading to his death willingly. (I know my summary sucks.) Rated M for future chapters.


**Prologue**

 **A/N: Happy reading :)**

The wind was blowing over the Hidden Leaf Village ominously, Mao shivered. The moon was also unnaturally red, which creeped her out all the more. 

It was supposed to be like any other night... And yet, what was this uncomfortable tingling just beneath her fingertips? Why was she breaking in cold sweat and her hands clammy? It was as if there was something off... 

All of a sudden, the scent of blood hung thickly in the air, and she shuddered. It was like a slaughterhouse out here, but then, she felt another thing; _bloodlust._

Her head suddenly swung to the direction it was originating... Her blood ran cold. _The Uchiha Compound._

**_Shit. Shiiit... Shiiit!_**

She suddenly ran vertically on the apartment; applying chakra to her feet, desperate to get on the roof to get there quicker. As she went on, jumping and running, she sped up her pace.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She knew what could've happened, but she didn't want to jump to any sudden conclusions.

But, she has enough evidence it _could've_ happened... 

**BUT STILL!**

She sped up faster, her throat growing dry as the cruel reality was right before her eyes.

She walked slowly, scanning every nook and cranny with utter disbelief this was the same place that buzzed with life just this morning. Her eyes became hot, yet she refused to give in and took a deep breath. Her hands formed into a fist, clenching tightly that blood came out from her palms.

She arrived at the Uchiha Compound... _With no one alive._

She suddenly ran, as if though running could ease her pain. She wanted to find, at least... No, even one survivor would do!

She felt familiar chakra signatures a little more at the front. She dashed immediately, her heart clenching and her breath caught at the realization.

 _ **ITACHI SINGLEHANDEDLY MASSACRED THE UCHIHA CLAN.**_

 _But..._ She paled. _What about Sasuke...?_

She shook her head wildly. Knowing him, the only person that Itachi could never, ever kill is Sasuke. That she was sure...

She continued to run swiftly yet carefully, trying her best not to let Itachi know she was there (although it was useless since he was too sharp even for her). She then felt a- no, two chakra signatures coming her way. Or rather, she was coming their way.

When she felt she was near enough, she stopped and concentrated in concealing her presence. Then, there she saw a fear-stricken Sasuke, with tears endlessly flowing from his eyes as he ran from the brooding, creeping shadow that was at his tail.

 _Itachi._ His name was at the tip of her tongue, yet she was more taken with the helpless figure that was coming towards her. She doubted that he had noticed her since he stumbled and struggled on his feet as fear threatened to give him away once again.

Her lips thinned. She loved Itachi with all her heart and soul that she'd die for him. But, she also loved Sasuke.

When Sasuke looked up and saw her, more warm tears had flowed down his cheeks and fear coated his voice as he held in a piercing cry, turning into muffled sounds.

Her chest tightened. Her unshed tears now flowed as well, because of the grief and sympathy overtook her heart. She wanted her arms to hold the trembling boy tight. But, if she showed herself to the "enemy", she thought bitterly, she would be surely killed.

No matter how absurd the order, as long as it made sense to Itachi, he'd do it. Even to her.

Suddenly, irrepressible anger boiled through the depths of her soul. Her eyes became slits and she grit her teeth hard. She knew Itachi wouldn't do something like this; unless it was for Konoha or the greater good. He was a kind of man who prioritizes his duty. Hadn't she learned by now?

And she had a good- no, she was absolutely sure that **_"that guy"_ ** was the one who cornered Itachi to go on with this.

 **DANZO.** The stupid old man. Stupid fucker. He should just go die. So what if he was the Third's rival? So what if he was the Root's core person? She **_didn't_ ** give a damn. He should just drop **dead**. Drop deeeaad.

She didn't know the details but she was definitely going to get to the bottom of this. **DEFINITELY.**

No way in hell was Danzo going to get a swift normal death. He's gonna die with her "1001 Ways of Keeping Someone Alive While Trying To Kill Him Solwly And Will Be Remembered in the Afterlife."

Many more curses came into her head when suddenly his voice cut through her thoughts."You're too weak Sasuke..." His voice was cold, bringing a chill down their spine. "...Too weak to be even worth killing."

The harsh choice of words stabbed deep inside the young Uchiha, yet... It made perfect sense... But it made Sasuke hate himself all the more. He was helpless when his mother and father lay across the floor, cold and lifeless. He couldn't do anything. _He was useless! He was WEAK! He couldn't do anything right!_

Itachi supposed there was not yet a time when he had felt such self-loathing and determination at the same time. This had to be done. He had no choice.

He shifted slightly towards Mao's location. She wasn't actually hiding from him; she was hiding from the Anbu, making them detect only Sasuke and himself as they drew near. He knew it was for the best, but could not stop himself from regretting his actions for a second. He wanted to at least... He did not want to finish that. What's done is done.

If she tries to show herself to him, he would- he would... _Kill her._ He had to. But that's only if she shows herself. And he hopes she doesn't. No, he knows she won't.

He kept his face impassive as he looked back at his out of breath brother, on the verge of fainting, and let out a small sigh. It was time to go.

The emotional onslaught continued until he couldn't breathe... _It's hard to breathe..._ Sasuke's breaths became uneven as his mind continued to torture itself of his incompetency. _Can't breathe..._ He collapsed.

 _Itachi..._ she bit her lip hard and was met with the metallic taste of blood. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. She knew Itachi.

She also felt fast chakra signatures heading towards the compound which was most likely Anbu. She chewed her lip out of habit, drawing more blood. Most likely after this, there was no way she could keep away from the Uchiha business. Though she planned to smash the Uchihas and their traditions, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

She grimaced. She was supposed to confess to Itachi, _DAMN IT_! And she was supposed to get a yes! She scowled. What a predicament. All those planning on making the Uchiha clan forcibly accept her was going down the drain.

She then felt Itachi's presence shift and go. It was time.

She tried to calm herself. She would deal about this at a later date. It was time for action. She sprung from her hiding place, but continued to mask her presence, heading towards Sasuke's lying form.

 _Itachi... Take care of yourself._ And proceeded formulating an excuse why she was here before the Anbu arrives.

Sparing them one last glance, he left Konoha. Itachi knew his brother was in safe hands.

 **A/N: Hello! Novice writer here! It's my first time in posting my fanfics so please go easy on me. Uhm, thanks for taking time to read this prologue. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated and I'll try to take them all in positively as I can :)**

 **~Asami Chiharu~**


End file.
